Larmes de Liberté
by Moon Chrysalide
Summary: Libre... c'est ce qu'elle a toujours cherché à devenir durant ces trois longues années d'enfer... Maintenant qu'elle a enfin réussi, elle se pose des questions: Savait-elle vraiment ce qu'était la liberté ? K pour le moment mais augmentera certainement au fur et à mesure
1. La mystérieuse fille de la liberté

Bon alors voila je tiens à dire que je suis nouvelle sur le site (bien que je lisais déjà les fic' ici depuis assez longtemps) c'est à dire que je ne sais pas encore bien utiliser toutes les options, je compte sur votre indulgence de ce coté.Je me lance donc dans ma toute première fic' et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de mon niveau en écriture, ni de ce que je vaux niveau scénario, je compte sur vous pour me le dire et me faire par de vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises peu importe du moment que c'est constructif. Pour les fautes d'orthographes normalement il ne devrait pas en rester beaucoup, mais avec moi tout est possible donc si vous en voyez vraiment des grosses n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Bon alors évidement rien de m'appartient à par l"histoire, le personnage principale(dont je tairais le nom pour le moment) et certains lieux que vous ne connaissez pas(comme l'île).

j'ai choisi le pairing Law x OC bien qu'il soit très classique car il m'inspirait et que je le trouve pas mal pour commencer une première fic'

Ah oui, une dernière chose, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucune idée de mon rythme de publication étant donner que j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Voila j'ai fini mon blablatage et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La mystérieuse fille de la liberté**_

Une Jeune fille assise devant un arbre regardait le soleil se coucher sur l'océan. Il n'y avait, pour elle, pas plus beau spectacle que d'assister au coucher de l'astre flamboyant et par la même occasion a la naissance du ciel étoilé et de la reine de la nuit. La barrière entre Jour et Nuit, celle qui faisait basculer le monde, sur laquelle les hommes ne pourraient jamais rien. Les nuages avaient pris une teinte rose-orangé et le reflet du soleil, devenu rouge sang, sur l'océan était tout simplement magnifique. Elle observait la boule de feu se faire engloutir par les flots avec des yeux emplis d'une si grande émotion que les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Le vent fouettant son visage faisait voler ses longs cheveux sur le coté, faisant au passage voltiger quelques larmes. Puis le soleil se coucha laissant sa place a sa sœur la lune. Elle observa un moment le ciel étoilé, puis comme tous les soirs la jeune fille se leva, époussetant son habit qui n'était en réalité qu'une fine et légère robe blanche d'été, et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Elle marchait d'un pas sûr et souple, esquivant dans la pénombre les rochers et les troncs avec une facilité déconcertante; ce terrain elle le connaissait par cœur, c'était chez elle. Puis arrivée devant une tente composée de branches et de feuillage appuyé sur un grand arbre, le plus grand de toute la forêt en réalité, elle s'arrêta, puis s'avança et enfin rentra à l'intérieur pour s'écrouler dans son matelas composé de feuilles mortes et d'une peau de bête.

_« Ça va faire 4 ans maintenant » _pensa la jeune fille les larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau. Puis elle ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant profondément en essayant de ne plus penser a rien. Malgré tout, un souvenir traversa sa mémoire: _« elle adorait les couchers de soleil ». _A cette pensée la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot, trop de souvenirs refaisaient surface en même temps.

Elle pleura, longtemps, très longtemps sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Déversant sa peine et sa douleur si longtemps contenues dans l'espoir de se sentir mieux, mais elle savait que ce soulagement ne serait que temporaire et que demain tout recommencerait, qu'elle aurait de nouveau le cœur aussi froid que de la glace. Fatiguée d'avoir trop pleuré, les yeux rouges et gonflés, elle finit par s'endormir épuisée.

**Au Nord de cette même île :**

- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Hurlait un homme portant une étrange combinaison blanche et un bonnet recouvrant ses yeux sur lequel était marqué « Penguin », qui courait dans toute l'île.

-Oui qui a-t-il Penguin ? répondit calmement un autre homme portant lui un étrange bonnet tacheté et un sweat jaune et noir.

-Hoy, capitaine enfin je vous trouve ! Hé bien figurez vous que j'allais chercher la nourriture comme vous me l'aviez demandé quand j'ai entendu une conversation très bizarre. Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes puis reprit. J'ai entendu deux femmes parler des exploits d'une mystérieuse jeune fille, elle aurait, depuis un an jusqu'à présent, chassé tous les pirates de cette île qui avaient pour intention de la détruire ou de la piller protégeant tous ses habitants. Mais le plus étrange c'est que quand j'ai demandé des renseignements sur cette guerrière, elles m'ont raconté que personne n'avait jamais vu son visage ni ne savait qui elle était. Apparemment beaucoup de légendes circulent sur elle, on dit qu'elle vit dans la forêt entourée d'animaux sauvages, c'est pour cela qu'ici on la surnomme « la fille de la liberté ». Il parait qu'elle utilise des techniques de combat étranges ressemblant de prêt ou de loin à de la magie.

- Très intéressant … je me demande a quoi elle ressemble… si elle possède réellement des pouvoirs magiques ça pourrait être passionnant de l'étudier. Répondit l'homme dans un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Hein, Quoi ! Mais Capitaine si je vous ai dit ça c'est pour qu'on s'en aille au plus vite! Les habitants de cette île la décrivent comme un monstre surpuissant ! Déblatéra le dénommé Penguin complètement affolé.

L'autre homme ignorant complètement ses paroles, avança vers la forêt en marmonnant : « Elle vit dans la forêt ? Et bien je vais lui rendre une petite visite »

**En plein milieu de la forêt :**

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement, ouvrant lentement les yeux, s'habituant a la lumière. Puis quand elle fut complètement réveillée, se leva d'un bond souple et agile avant de se frotter les yeux et de bailler bruyamment.

Elle attrapa son couteau de silex puis sortit de sa cabane. Au vu du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel elle devait avoir dormi assez longtemps, et son estomac lui réclamant à manger confirma ses doutes. Elle s'aventura quelques mètres plus loin et grimpa agilement sur un arbre fruitier auquel elle décrocha deux belles pèches d'un coup sec et rapide de son couteau avant de sauter souplement de l'arbre et de les dévorer en un temps record.

Une fois rassasiée, elle commença à marcher en direction de sa cabane quand un craquement se fit entendre, minuscule certes mais assez pour que son ouïe très fine le remarque. Elle se mit en position défensive prête à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle observait autour d'elle, cherchant l'origine du bruit, quand tout à coup, se sachant découvert, un homme avança tranquillement de derrière un arbre, un sourire en coin et le regard fixé sur elle, ce qui agaça grandement la jeune femme qui lâcha son couteau mais resserra sa garde. Non mais il sortait d'où celui la ? Et pour qui se prenait-il ? Cet homme l'observait certainement depuis plusieurs minutes, puis avançait vers elle comme si de rien était, même pas un tant soit peu préoccupé par le fait qu'elle pouvait lui bondir dessus à tout moment.

L'homme lui était content, il l'avait trouvée bien plus vite que prévu, il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures de marche, il se demandait maintenant pourquoi personne ne l'avait jamais trouvée avant, c'est pas comme si elle cherchait à se cacher. Il avait néanmoins était impressionné par la rapidité avec laquelle elle l'avait repéré, n'ayant lui-même pas entendu le craquement qu'il avait produit. Maintenant en face d'elle il la détaillait sans gène : La première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses deux grands yeux violets comme si de l'améthyste liquide coulait dans ses yeux, elle avait aussi un visage au traits fins et naturels ne mettant aucun maquillage. De longues anglaises noires corbeau lui entouraient le visage et cascadaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos, faisant ressortir la pâleur de sa peau étonnamment presque blanche puisqu'elle devait vivre en forêt depuis certainement très longtemps. Son corps était également finement sculpté, ses muscles fins roulaient sous sa peau, témoins de ses longues heures de combat. Il suivit du regard ses courbes harmonieuses et ses longues et fines jambes.

Elle était belle, il pouvait l'affirmer, trop belle même, mais pas la beauté banale et artificielle des autres filles barbouillées de maquillage, non. Elle avait une autre beauté, un charme naturel et sauvage, et la grâce qui se dégageait d'elle n'était en rien commune aux autres femmes.

La fille de la liberté, elle, commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça ! Elle n'était pas une bête de foire ! Elle le lui fait clairement comprendre par un rugissement, toujours sur ses gardes.

A ce bruit l'homme sembla se reprendre et son sourire disparu pour laisser place a une expression sérieuse. Il fit un pas vers elle pour se retrouver à moins d'un mètre d'elle et lui dit d'une voix grave :

-Bat-toi contre moi.

La jeune femme le regardait incrédule. Non mais il n'était vraiment pas gêné celui-là, ce n'était certainement pas un simple villageois, qui eux n'osaient plus s'aventurer dans la forêt depuis qu'elle y avait élu domicile, bien trop impressionnés par les multitudes de légendes complètement ridicules qu'ils avaient eux-même inventées, pour y faire un pas sans craindre de lui tomber dessus. D'ailleurs c'était loin de la déranger, ils la laissaient tranquille et elle les défendait quand ils en avaient besoin, c'était le pacte. Bref, revenons a nos moutons. De quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres ? Plus personne n'avait le droit de lui donner d'ordres et certainement pas un stupide homme, elle était libre maintenant et elle contait bien le rester. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle lui balança le fond de sa pensé sans réfléchir:

-Non mais t'es qui toi d'abords ? Et puis ne me donne pas d'ordre sale homme! Tu débarques comme ça en plein milieu de mon repas et sur mon propre territoire qui plus est, tout ça pour me proposer un combat comme si de rien n'était ? Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ?

Elle avait une voix douce et fluide mais on pouvait néanmoins y percer une bonne dose d'agressivité, normal me diriez vous.

A ces mots le sourire moqueur de l'homme réapparut, en même temps que l'agacement sur le visage de la brune, puis il lui répondit d'une voix neutre :

- Non mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

Voila c'est fini je sais que c'est assez court mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre et normalement le prochain devrait être plus long. J'espère que ça vous a plut et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (certainement pas avant une semaine vu le travail que j'ai à faire.)


	2. Le combat et la défaite

Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais que j'avais dis que la suite ne viendrait pas avant une semaine (vous allez pas vous en plaindre de toutes les manières, si ?), mais j'ai eu un petit imprévu qui m'a offert beaucoup de temps libre; ne sachant pas quoi en faire je me suis dit: "tiens si j'allais continuer ma fic" et hop voila un nouveau chapitre! Par contre n'espérez pas le prochain avant un petit moment.

Je remercie énormément shaunyBlackSheep et minimilie qui mon donner mes deux premières review! Je te remercie aussi minimilie pour m'avoir signalé ces fautes qui sont ma foi... génantes et que je me suis empressées de corriger dès que j'ai vu ta review. En ce qui concerne la ressemblance avec la fic de Tigrou2Hitsu-kun (d'ailleurs si tu lis ceci saches que j'adore ton histoire !) et bien a vrai dire non je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et je m'en suis aperçu une fois le chapitre fini, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, normalement à par la rencontre dans la forêt et le fait que Aylan et mon OC y ont toutes les deux vécu, elles n'ont aucunes ressemblances. Je ne veut pas vous gâcher la surprise mais sachez juste que mon OC est loin d'être aussi "ignorante" en matière de civilisation humaine que Aylan, elle à également un passé très différent.

Bon sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Le combat et la défaite **_

-Non mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Ah ! Non mais c'est pas possible ! Il était juste hors de question qu'il continu à la faire tourner en bourrique ! Un an qu'elle avait la paix dans la forêt de cette île, et il avait fallu qu'il se ramène ! De plus son constant sourire moqueur l'horripilait au plus haut point, pourtant elle ne le connaissait que depuis quelques secondes.

L'homme se rapprocha encore d'elle, dégainant son sabre et se mit en garde. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se battre il allait l'obliger, il voulait absolument voir ses fameux « pouvoirs ». Si ce n'était qu'un fruit du démon, il ne servirait à rien de s'en préoccuper, par contre, si c'était plus intéressant que ça … ben il avisera à ce moment là.

La brune jeta un regard embêté vers le sabre pointé sur elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre, elle préférait éviter la violence si possible et détestait les combats inutiles qui ne servaient qu'à assouvir un besoin de faire du mal aux autres. « Comme on m'en avait fait » pensa-t-elle intérieurement, enfin ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Bon ben puisqu'il contait apparemment l'obliger à se battre, elle allait bien devoir riposter, elle allait juste essayer de ne pas le blesser. « Du moins pas gravement » pensa-t-elle dans un sourire intérieur.

L'homme donna son premier coup de sabre, elle se pencha sur le coté et l'évita facilement. Il recommença à donner des coups, plus rapides et plus précis cette fois. La jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à les éviter, se fatiguant à chaque esquive; tantôt par des saltos tantôt par des pirouettes ou des bonds souples et agiles. L'homme essayait d'analyser sa manière de combattre et il remarqua que ses principaux atouts résidaient dans sa souplesse, la fluidité de ses mouvements et son agilité hors norme, il ne voyait néanmoins pas l'ombre d'une quelconque magie ici. Il finit par réussir à la toucher et lui faire une longue trace rouge le long de sa cuisse droite, pas profonde mais assez pour que ça la gêne pendant ses mouvements. Consciente qu'elle commençait à perdre le dessus, la fille de la liberté décida de passer à l'étape supérieure.

- Sauvage comme le vent. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible.

A ces mots, la brune se mit à éviter avec beaucoup plus d'aisance les attaques de l'homme. Le pirate lui écarquillait les yeux. Tout à coup elle s'était mit à aller si rapidement qu'il ne voyait même plus ou elle était, la il était étonné. La jeune fille, elle, s'amusait comme une petite folle de le voir si décontenancé, ça faisait toujours le même effet à chaque fois.

L'homme compris bien vite qu'il ne servirait plus à rien de l'attaquer de front avec son sabre. « Room » dit-il en créant une sphère bleue autour de lui, ce qui immobilisa la jeune femme. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demandait ce que c'était que cette bulle bleue autour d'elle. Cependant elle n'était pas bête, et sachant que cette sphère venait de son adversaire, elle se doutait bien qu'elle était la pour lui nuire. Elle prépara donc son coup et plaça ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine murmurant une autre phrase inaudible :

- Forte comme la terre

L'homme se demandait bien qu'est ce qu'elle fichait mais ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça.

- Shambles. Dit-il d'une voie claire.

A ces mot la brune sentis quelque chose essayer de tirer son corps, comme pour essayer de le séparé, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra : Elle pouvait sentir ce que le pirate essayait de faire, mais au prix d'une grande concentration une d'une bonne partie de son énergie, elle parvint à l'en empêcher, gardant collées toutes les parties de son corps.

Le pirate n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un résister à son Shambles, une fille qui plus est. Il était ébahis et n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait fait mais une chose était sure maintenant : Il la voulait dans son équipage.

Quand la pression exercée sur son corps se relâcha, elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de ne plus voir de bulle. L'homme se tenait toujours devant elle les bras croisés sur son torse, elle put enfin le détailler comme elle le voulait : Il avait un drôle de bonnet tacheté de même que son jean et portait un sweat jaune et noir. Il avait des cernes noires sous ses yeux gris et quelques mèches de cheveux ébènes dépassaient de son bonnet. Il lui semblait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais ou … quand tout à coup son regard se posa sur le Jolly Roger de son sweat qui lui fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique, elle se souvenait de lui ! C'était Trafalgar Law, dit le Chirurgien de la mort. Elle ne se souvenait plus ou exactement elle en avait entendu parler, certainement par un des nombreux pirates qu'elle avait combattus, ou alors tout simplement par les quelques rares journaux qu'elle lisait quand elle voulait se tenir au courant pour savoir si sa situation avait évoluée. Le fait est que ce malade est un pirate fou furieux avec une prime de plus de 100 millions de berry ! Et dire qu'elle pensait que ce n'était qu'un faible gêneur, quoi que, à le voir de plus prés, il n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça et elle pensait même pouvoir arriver à le battre.

Trafalgar Law (puisque c'était bien son nom) continuait de l'observer en se demandant comment elle avait fait, quand elle s'avança prudemment vers lui.

-Trafalgar Law, que viens tu faire ici et que me veux tu ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante.

Il trouva d'ailleurs ce brusque changement d'attitude très étonnant mais ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre.

- Tu te souviens finalement de qui je suis la Miss ? lui demanda-t-il son sourire moqueur toujours présent ce qui recommençait à énerver la brune lui redonnant par la même occasion un peu d'assurance.

- Et ho toi ! Ne crois pas que j'ai peur de toi parce que je me souviens qui tu es ! Je te rappelle comme même que c'est moi qui étais entrain de gagner le combat ! Et puis arrête avec ce sourire, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

- Ce que je te veux … Pour commencer, comment as tu fais pour arrêter mon attaque ? Et pour esquiver mes coups aussi rapidement ? As-tu mangé un fruit du démon ?

- Je n'ai pas à te le dire,mais je vais néanmoins répondre à tes questions. Non je n'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon, et en ce qui concerne mes « pouvoirs » comme les appellent les villageois, j'ai du m'entrainer très longtemps avant d'arriver à faire ça, mais je ne te dirais pas comment. J'ai répondu à tes questions maintenant à ton tour. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

-Je te veux dans mon équipage.

Alors la, si elle s'y attendait à celle la ! Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle faillit s'étouffer. Cette homme était un taré, un psychopathe sanguinaire doté d'un sadisme à toutes épreuves et il voulait qu'elle rejoigne son équipage ? Après avoir voulut la découper en petit morceaux ? Elle n'aurait pas été face à lui qu'elle en rirait encore. Elle une Pirate, et sous les ordres de quelqu'un en plus ? C'était juste une blague ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Trafalgar pour voir qu'il ne riait pas du tout, au contraire, il avait l'air très sérieux.

- Bon je peux voir que ma proposition ne t'enchante pas.

- En effet c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, en même temps j'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que j'accepte comme ça.

- Non effectivement, c'est pour ça que j'ai une proposition à te faire. Nous allons continuer le combat et si c'est moi qui gagne tu devras rejoindre mon équipage Miss.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire, et je n'en ai aucune envie.

-Parce que tu n'auras pas le choix. Lui dit-il en se mettant en garde.

A ces mots il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui esquiva d'un salto arrière. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son couteau en silex qu'elle avait lâché peu de temps avant, était exactement à cet endroit. Elle se réceptionna donc sur son couteau, qui lui fit une entaille assez profonde dans le pied, relevant son pied du couteau, elle le reposa sur une flaque d'eau qui la fit glisser, et finalement s'écrasa pitoyablement sur le sol.

Le brun n'hésita pas une seule seconde et bondit sur la jeune fille étalée sur le sol, se mettant à quatre pattes sur elle, son sabre sous sa gorge.

- Alors que vas-tu faire maintenant Miss ? Tu sais que si tu n'accepte pas mon offre je pourrais te tuer ?

La Jeune femme était complètement estomaquée par sa propre bêtise. Non mais quelle idiote ! Comment avait-elle put perdre aussi lamentablement ? C'était certainement la défaite la plus ridicule de toute sa vie ! Et devant le psychopathe en plus ! Le pire maintenant c'est qu'à cause de ce stupide couteau elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que devenir membre de l'équipage de ce malade de pirate pour ne pas finir égorgée (Ce qu'elle préférait éviter tant qu'a faire). Fini sa petite vie tranquille de solitaire dans la forêt, rythmée par deux-trois attaque de pirates par ci par la, elle allait devoir cohabiter avec une bande d'hommes tous plus tordus les uns que les autres. Non seulement ça, mais elle se demandait aussi comment elle allait faire pour ne pas _qu'ils _la retrouvent si elle restait avec eux ! Ce serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, mettre fin délibérément à sa liberté ! En même temps elle n'avait pas trop le choix, c'était ça ou finir égorgée… elle se demandait maintenant quelle solution était la pire.

- Au faite je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Son nom ? Il était hors de question qu'elle le lui donne, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle. Quoi que, si elle ne lui donnait que son prénom elle ne risquait pas grand-chose …

- Liane, je m'appelle Liane.

* * *

Voila c'est fini encore un assez court mais c'est déjà plus long que la dernière fois (bon d'accord, de pas beaucoup, mais comme même plus long). Vous connaissez maintenant le nom de mon OC ! (comment ça c'est pas trop tôt ?)

bon ben à la prochaine les gens !


	3. Les adieux

Salut tout le monde ! voilà j'ai enfin finit le chapitre 3 (vous pouvez remercier mon génie créatif qui à réussit à vous pondre ce chapitre si exceptionnel qui ... bon d'accord j'arrête la !). Normalement j'aurais du le poster hier mais... vous allez pas le croire mais je me suis endormie sur mon ordinateur avant de le poster... -rire nerveux-

Je remercie toujours autant les zentilles personnes qui me laissent des reviews, minimilie, ShaunyBlackSheep et Pauline (dont je n'avait pas vu les review jusqu'à maintenant, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi). Voila comme d'habitude si vous voyez des fautes je n'ai rien contre que vous me le disiez, au contraire, ça m'aide à m'améliorer.

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'il y a un truc qui cloche dans ce chapitre, l'ayant relu plusieurs fois et n'ayant pas trouvé le pourquoi du comment, je vous l'ai comme même posté, en espérant que vous ne trouverez pas ce qui m'a gêné.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Les adieux**_

- Liane, je m'appelle Liane.

- C'est un joli nom. Alors miss Liane, quelle est ta réponse ?

Liane réfléchit encore un instant, elle était coincée, que pouvait-elle faire à par accepter ? Il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix… Arg ! Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau spectatrice de sa vie sans rien pouvoir y faire, on la surnommait la fille de la liberté bon sang ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser dicter sa conduite comme à une fillette de trois ans ! Alors Soit, elle allait accepter, mais il ne faudrait rien attendre d'elle, ni de la bonne humeur ni de la coopération et encore moins de l'obéissance ! Elle ferait partie de leur équipage, elle cohabiterait avec eux sur le même bateau rien de plus, rien de moins. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit gentille après qu'il l'ait obligée à venir avec eux, non mais ! Ce foutu chirurgien allait regretter de l'avoir arrachée à sa liberté !

- J'accepte. Dit-elle d'un ton chargé de colère et le fixant avec des yeux plus froid que la glace.

Dès qu'elle eu prononcée cette phrase, le chirurgien retira immédiatement sa lame de sous sa gorge se levant par la même occasion. Liane, elle, resta encore quelques secondes allongée par terre le temps de se remettre les idées en place, puis encore un peu sonnée, réalisant peu à peu l'ampleur de sa nouvelle vie, elle se releva maladroitement.

- J'aimerais que tu me laisse encore une heure toute seule, je viendrais te retrouver devant le port quand j'aurais fini. Dit-elle les yeux perdus dans les vagues.

- Comment je peux être sûr que tu vas vraiment venir ?

- Tu as ma parole, et je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole.

- Je te fais confiance dans ce cas. Répondit-il en s'éloignant, se disant que cette heure lui serait bien utile pour annoncer à ses hommes son arrivée dans l'équipage.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille s'effondra, les genoux à terre. Comment avait-elle put en arriver la ? Ah oui, à cause de ce pu**** de couteau ! Elle jeta un regard assassin au dit couteau plus l'attrapa à deux mains et, d'un coup sec, le brisa en deux. Et voila comment se termina tragiquement la vie du pauvre bout de silex après tant de bons et loyaux services.

-Ah, ah prends ça Trafalgar ! déraillait complètement la jeune femme en s'acharnant sur la dépouille du pauvre couteau.

Une fois que son désir de vengeance fut assouvi, elle se releva le plus dignement possible, puis marcha droit devant elle durant une dizaine de minutes, ruminant de sombres pensées. Une fois arrivée à destination, c'est à dire au milieu d'un endroit quelconque dans une forêt quelconque, elle s'assit par terre en tailleur puis attendit. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes les buissons se mirent à bouger et plusieurs félins en sortir : Un tigre, un léopard, une panthère, un guépard et pour finir un grand lion à la crinière pareil au coucher de soleil qu'elle adorait tant. Il avait un regard noble et un port de tête majestueux digne du roi des animaux. Ils étaient tous là, assis en demi-cercle autour d'elle comme s'ils savaient par avance qu'elle allait venir. « Exactement pareil que la dernière fois » se rappela la brune dans un sourire.

- Ashal … murmura t'elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce nom lui était venu à l'esprit mais, sans avoir de raison, elle avait la certitude que c'était celui du lion, la même certitude qui lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

A ce nom le lion s'approcha d'elle à pas lents et souples, jusqu'à avoir sa tête à moins de dix centimètres de celle de Liane, puis comme il l'avait fait un an auparavant, lui lécha la figure à grands coups de langue. Un magnifique sourire illumina alors le visage de la fille de la liberté, un de ces vrais sourires spontanés et sincères qui sont si rare, mais aussi si précieux. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le front du noble animal, puis lui gratta doucement le museau. Ashal finit néanmoins par se retirer et faire quelques pas en arrière, puis il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et posa sur Liane un regard bienveillant. La jeune fille savait qu'il avait compris … Elle se releva, le regarda droit dans les yeux puis lui dit dans un souffle :

- … Au revoir Ashal …

Elle leur tourna lentement le dos et s'en alla à pas rapides en direction de sa cabane. Elle avait la gorge serrée à l'idée de ne certainement plus jamais le revoir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se fit, à ce moment, la promesse qu'un jour elle reviendrait pour le voir.

Arrivée devant son petit chez elle, elle entreprit de faire ses bagages. Elle entra à l'intérieur et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Soudain elle réalisa à qu'elle point sa pensée était idiote étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun habit qui lui appartenait. En fait, le seul habit qu'elle possédait maintenant, était justement la robe blanche qu'elle portait sur elle (les autres étant dans un très mauvais état) et elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle constituait une garde-robe très pratique, surtout pour vivre en forêt. « Pas grave » se dit-elle « Ces idiots de pirates auront bien quelque chose à me prêter ». En ce qui concernait ses objets, elle doutait qu'elle aurait besoin de sa collection de couteaux ou d'armes « fait maison » une fois sur le bateau. Les seuls objets qu'elle se décida finalement à emporter, étaient bien évidemment sa robe, un bracelet composé d'un cordon noir auquel était accroché une petite clé en argent, sur laquelle une phrase était gravée et dont elle ne se séparait jamais, le portant autour du poignet droit, et pour finir une magnifique lyre en or blanc ou des gravures étaient finement sculptée, qu'elle sortit de sous un tas de feuilles, probablement pour la protéger.

C'est donc les bras chargés de sa lyre qu'elle marcha tranquillement vers le port, faisant ses adieux à son ancienne vie.

**Du coté de Trafalgar Law :**

Il venait de quitter Liane et s'avançait à présent d'une démarche détendue vers le port. Il se demandait bien comment son équipage allait prendre la nouvelle, oh il ne doutait pas qu'ils se réjouiraient certainement de le venue d'une femme à bord, surtout aussi jolie que Liane. Le problème était plutôt l'inverse, il se demandait si ses hommes seraient capables de se retenir et de ne pas la toucher. Enfin d'après ce qu'il avait vu, si ça devait arriver Liane serait parfaitement apte à se défendre, et se serait plutôt pour le pauvre malheureux qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter.

D'ailleurs au souvenir de leur combat, le capitaine ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait bien crut, pendant un moment, ne pas être capable de la battre. Après s'être rendu compte qu'elle pouvait résister à ses pouvoirs, il avait eu un gros doute sur son pourcentage de chance de réussite, n'ayant jamais eu à devoir s'en passer. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il avait décidé de la recruter, se disant qu'il valait mieux avoir la seule personne capable de lui résister, avec lui que contre lui. Quand il avait vu la jeune femme s'écraser par terre sur le dos, il n'en avait pas crut ses yeux tellement c'était inespéré qu'elle lui offre la victoire si facilement de cette façon. Sans sa chute, il n'aurait pas été sûr de la vaincre. Il eut un petit rire moqueur en se souvenant de la tête qu'avait fait la jeune femme, elle avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait tout autant surprise que lui.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il n'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il venait d'arriver au port, c'est une voix familière qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Capitaine ! Alors, vous l'avez trouvée cette fameuse jeune fille ?

- Oui Sachi, je peux même te dire qu'elle fera désormais parti de l'équipage.

A ses mots, tous les hommes présents autour d'eux se retournèrent et crièrent un très élégant « QUOI ! » général. L'éternel sourire collé aux lèvres de Trafalgar s'agrandit un peu plus.

- Oui, vous avez très bien entendu, elle s'appelle Liane et vivait en forêt depuis longtemps. Je l'ai forcée à rejoindre notre équipage donc n'attendez pas une très bonne humeur de sa part. D'ailleurs je vous préviens tout de suite, elle est très belle (il vit plusieurs de ses hommes commencer à se réjouir), mais je vous déconseille de la toucher si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle vous donne la raclé de votre vie (ces mêmes homme se lamentaient maintenant sur leur sort), elle se bat sans arme mais ne sous-estimer pas sa force : elle est redoutable.

- Dit Capitaine, ça serait pas la fille en robe blanche qui s'avance vers nous un drôle d'objet à la main cette Liane ?

Le chirurgien de la mort se retourna lentement vers la direction pointée par un de ses hommes, et vit effectivement Liane avancer vers eux avec un étrange objet argenté dans les bras.

- Alors finalement tu es venue.

- Je t'ai dit que je respectais toujours ma parole.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaa ! En espérant que ça vous a plu.

Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus court que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant ( bon d'acord il y en que 3 mais comme même ) mais je voulais absolument arrêter le chapitre à ce moment là pour la suite. En contrepartie normalement la suite arrivera plus rapidement que prévu.

Bon week-end !


	4. A la découverte du sous-marin

_Voila comme promis le chapitre 4 ! j'ai essayer de l'écrire le plus rapidement possible mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot (d'ailleurs j'en est encore pfiou...). _

_Je remercie encore et toujours les personnes qui me laisse des review, et je suis très heureuse de retrouver Pauline à chacun de mes chapitres ! Je sais que ça a du en étonner quelques uns le coup de la lyre et que on voit pas ça souvent __(vous devinez d'où m'est venu l'idée ?)_, mais j'adore cette instrument, en plus cet objet va jouer un rôle capitale dans quasiment toute l'histoire.  


_A oui au fait j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, j'ai relu tous mes chapitres, et je voulait savoir si vous trouviez pas Law un tout petit peu OOC ? je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu un peu cette impression, c'est peu être ça qui m'a dérangé la dernière fois.  
Enfin Bref ! Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : A la découverte du sous-marin**_

- Je t'ai dit que je respectais toujours ma parole.

Tous les hommes de Trafalgar regardaient Liane avec insistance, certains la dévisageaient, d'autres bavaient presque sur place et certains même la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Liane, elle, n'était pas gênée le moins du monde par l'attention qu'elle suscitait, ses yeux firent rapidement le tour de l'assistance, elle se demandait comment elle allait survivre avec ces pervers en combinaison blanche. D'ailleurs, si Trafalgar comptait l'obliger à porter _ça _il allait devoir la battre une nouvelle fois.

-Miss ? Puis-je savoir quel est l'étrange objet que tu portes ?

- Ça s'appelle une lyre, c'est un instrument de musique, mais celle-ci est spéciale pour moi, elle compte beaucoup à mes yeux, alors je déconseille à quiconque ici présent d'y toucher.

- Tu sais en jouer ?

- Bien sûr.

Bizarre que cette fille qui vit en forêt, et qui n'a pas le moindre berry, possède un instrument d'une si grande valeur, le pirate se demandait comment elle l'avait obtenu, de plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cet objet quelque part...

- Bepo, fais visiter le sous-marin à notre nouvelle recrue.

- Tout de suite capitaine !

Liane tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler, elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux à la vue d'un ours polaire parlant en combinaison orange, quécéquoiça ? Que faisait un ours polaire sur un sous-marin dans un équipage de pirates sanguinaires? Enfin c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour elle, il y aura au moins une personne dans ce tas d'imbéciles heureux qu'elle pourra supporter sans avoir des envies de meurtre, étant depuis toute petite, beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les animaux qu'avec les humains. D'après elle, les animaux étaient incapables de faire preuve de toute forme de méchanceté ou de cruauté, ne tuant que pour se nourrir, contrairement aux humains, qui eux, faisaient souffrir pour leur propre plaisir, plaisir qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée à comprendre ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait de jouissif à voir souffrir de pauvres innocents. Autant dire qu'intégrer un équipage pirate, dont le capitaine avait pour réputation d'être sadique et cruel, ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Le capitaine des Hearts n'avait pas choisi Bepo par hasards. Il se doutait bien que pour un premier contact avec l'équipage il vaudrait mieux la laisser avec lui qu'avec un de ses hommes qui, il devait l'admettre, étaient de gros tordus, surtout avec les femmes.

C'est donc sous des soupirs de déception et accompagnée de l'ours blanc que la jeune femme s'engouffra dans le sous-marin jaune poussin des hearts.

Qu'elle idée de naviguer sur un sous-marin ? Ils n'auraient pas pu choisir un bateau comme tout le monde ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter de rester enfermée sous la mer plus d'une journée, elle qui était habituée à vivre en plein air, elle allait être dépaysée.

Bepo avançait lentement, prenant bien le temps de montrer chaque recoin du sous-marin à la jeune femme, lui expliquant l'utilité de chaque pièce et de chaque objet présent à bord. Liane écoutait poliment les explications de l'ours, bien qu'elle ce fichait complètement de savoir ou se trouvait la réserve de nourriture ou le placard à balais. Elle poussait de temps à autre quelques soupirs las, seuls témoins de l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait à devoir visiter ce sous-marin qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa prison, de plus, les constantes excuses de l'ours polaire sans aucunes raisons apparentes commençaient également à lui chauffer le système. Elle se concentrait pour créer un plan virtuel du sous-marin, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque couloir et chaque porte. Si elle devait vivre ici, autant ne pas se perdre tout le temps. Une fois que le tour du sous-marin fut terminé, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

- Bepo, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Pas la peine t'excuser, sais-tu ou je vais dormir ?

L'ours réfléchit quelques secondes. Le capitaine n'avait certainement pas pensé à ça quand il l'avait recrutée. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir dans le dortoir des hommes, mais malheureusement il n'y avait aucune autre chambre à part celle du capitaine.

- Je ne sais pas, il faudra que tu demande au capitaine, désolé.

- Bon je vais aller lui demander. Merci pour la visite et arrête de t'excuser tout le temps !

Elle eu juste le temps d'entendre un dernier « désolé » avant de partir en courant à travers les couloirs qui lui paraissaient interminables, trop pressée de revenir à l'air libre.

Une fois ayant enfin atteint le pont, elle respira à fond, remplissant ses poumons d'air frais. Elle sauta ensuite souplement sur le quai, passant par-dessus la rambarde pour atterrir juste devant Law qui sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à voir Liane tomber à un mètre de lui.

- Dit Trafalgar, je vais dormir où moi ?

Il fronça les sourcils puis lui répondit :

- Déjà, à partir de maintenant tu devras m'appeler capitaine comme tous les autres membres de l'équipage.

- Alors, je pense qu'il est temps de faire une petite mise au point « capitaine ». Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je sois ton petit-toutou à tes ordres. Si j'ai accepté de faire partie de ton équipage, c'est uniquement pour ne pas mourir aussi bêtement, mais je suis libre et je le resterais, alors n'attends surtout pas de moi que je t'obéisse ou que je te respecte, mon respect faut le gagner, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas. Sache aussi je ne te considère pas du tout comme supérieur à moi !

En finissant sa tirade, elle le regardait avec un regard plus noir que les ténèbres. Elle y était peut être allée un peu fort mais elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'était pas à ses ordres comme tous ces autres pirates qui le suivaient aveuglément

Le chirurgien de la mort était complètement sidéré par le courage ou la folie de cette fille, il n'arrivait pas à choisir. Elle savait pourtant qui il était, et qu'il était réputé pour être sans pitié et cruel alors pourquoi diable lui parlait-elle comme ça, était-elle inconsciente ?

Mais contre toute attente, la seule chose qu'il fit, fut de rire à gorge déployée devant les regards incrédules de ses hommes, s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de leur capitaine. Ça devait faire si longtemps que personne ne lui avait tenu tête comme ça, bien trop impressionné pour oser ne serait-ce que lui parler, que ça lui avait presque manqué.

La brune l'observait, passablement surprise, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle que ça, après tout, elle venait comme même de l'humilier en public.

- Ah ah … ah ah… estime toi heureuse que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. En ce qui concerne l'endroit où tu dormiras, tu iras dans ma cabine.

Liane le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, dormir avec lui ? Dans la même pièce ? Il était sérieux ?

- A moins que tu ne préfères dormir dans le dortoir des garçons Miss Liane? lui demanda-t-il son sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Non évidemment, il était impensable qu'elle dorme dans la même pièce que tous ces pervers, mais l'idée d'être enfermée des nuits entières avec ce psychopathe ne l'enchantait pas non plus…

- Peguin, va montrer ou se trouve ma cabine à Miss Liane.

- Non non, c'est bon je sais où elle est, je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me guide.

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita dans le sous-marin suivant son plan virtuel pour finalement arriver devant la porte du capitaine. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle détailla la pièce qui allait devenir sa future chambre : il y avait un lit deux places au centre, une grande bibliothète pleine à craquer de livres de médecine, qui continuait tout le long du mur, un grand bureau ou étaient étalés des feuilles et des stylos, un canapé rouge sang juste en dessous du hublot, une malle en bois à coté du canapé et pour finir un placard à coté de son lit, ou devait se trouver les habits de Law. La pièce était de taille moyenne mais tout y était bien organisé, le tout était dans les tons rouge-orangé, de plus elle pouvait voir une porte qui donnait certainement sur une salle de bain privée.

Elle s'avança vers le canapé avant de s'affaler dessus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la malle qu'elle ouvrit pour ne rien y trouver, elle décida donc d'y placer doucement sa lyre. Elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer de devoir la trimbaler partout, on dirait pas, mais ça pèse lourd un truc comme ça. Elle l'observa encore quelques minutes, cette lyre pour elle représentait tellement de souvenirs. Durant ces trois ans d'emprisonnement et de résignation, elle avait était son seul échappatoire, la seule chose qui lui donnait le courage de continuer à vivre dans cet enfer, qui la raccrochait un tant soit peu à l'espoir d'un jour être libre. Quand elle jouait et chantait avec cette lyre c'était comme si tous ses problèmes se volatilisaient, pour ne laisser que le doux son de sa musique, c'est le seul moment ou elle se sentait vraiment libre et en harmonie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit sur le canapé rouge, fatiguée par cette journée éprouvante.

**Du coté de Law :**

Depuis qu'il avait vu cette lyre, ça n'arrêtait pas de lui torturer l'esprit. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il avait beau retourner sa mémoire dans tous les sens, il ne se rappelait vraiment plus de où. Tout à coup il eut comme un flash. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il pensait avoir trouvé. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers sa cabine, il fut étonné d'y trouver Liane endormit sur son canapé, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et y sortit une pile impressionnante d'avis de recherche, ben oui fallait bien se tenir informé sur ses potentiels ennemis.

Il commença à fouiller dans le tas jetant n'importe où les avis de recherche qui ne l'intéressait pas, Il finit néanmoins par trouver l'objet de ses fouilles.

Il en resta muet et les yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes… Pas de doute possible ! C'était bien elle !

* * *

_Voila c'est fini ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et bon début de semaine (Bouuuu! ça passe trop vite le week-end !)_


	5. La promesse du bracelet

_Coucou tout le monde ! Oui je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'est plus posté (déjà trois semaines, ça passe vite...) et j'en suis très désolé, MAIS ! Avant que vous ne commenciez à me balancer les tomates, j'ai une excuse ! Bon je ne vais pas commencer a vous raconter ma vie, mais disons que j'ai été très malade pendant plus d'une semaine (une grippe doublé d'une angine d'après le docteur) et que du coup pour les cours à rattraper et les contrôles, au lycée ça a été chaud, je me suis même tapée quelques sales notes... Mais je suis là, et je vais mieux maintenant, j'ai donc trouvé le temps d'écrire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. _

_Merci encore a celles et ceux qui m'ont encore une fois laissé des reviews: minimilie, Pauline, ShaunyBlackSheep, Mufy et Guest ! Je suis très heureuse que ma fic vous plaise et ça me fais toujours énormément plaisir de lire vos reviews, ça motive!_

_Il y aura de nouvelles révélations sur Liane dans ce chapitre et un petit bout de son passé, en contrepartie l'histoire n'avance pas énormément et il n'y a pas trop d'action, mais ça devrait être pour la prochaine fois... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : La promesse du bracelet **_

Il en resta muet et les yeux écarquillés pendant quelques secondes… Pas de doute possible ! C'était bien elle !

Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour de l'affiche vers la jeune femme endormie sur son canapé, puis dévisagèrent longuement Liane. Elle paraissait profondément endormie, le visage serein et imperturbable. Mais qui était donc cette fille ? Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur l'avis de recherche.

La photo était prise de nuit, elle représentait une jeune femme au teint très pâle avec de courts cheveux noir ébène légèrement ondulés qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous de la nuque. Le tout sous la lumière de la lune lui donnait l'apparence d'un fantôme et un air plutôt captivant. Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable, un mélange de calme et d'une rage intense. Comme en transe, La jeune fille courrait le plus vite possible, la fameuse harpe collée contre sa poitrine, elle regardait droit devant elle comme si elle ne se rendait pas compte du monde extérieur, que plus rien n'avait d'importance à part cette course effrénée.

Elle était également habillée d'une façon très étrange : pieds nus, elle portait une nuisette noire et bleu marine, de plus, bien qu'elle soit déchirée et tachée par endroit, on pouvait néanmoins deviner qu'elle devait valoir une petite fortune.

Autour de la jeune femme s'étendait un véritable carnage, des débris de bâtiments jonchaient le sol et des hommes agonisant essayaient tant bien que mal de ramper loin du massacre. Les quelques survivants encore debout se jetaient désespérément sur la jeune femme dans l'espoir vain de l'arrêter, mais une sorte de halo de lumière bleue flottant autour d'elle, semblait la protéger des attaques des hommes.

La jeune fille, c'était Liane. Il en était sûr, il l'avait reconnut au premier coup d'œil, car, malgré que ses chevaux aient poussaient, que sont visage soit devenu plus mature et moins enfantin, que son corps se soit renforcé et devenu bien moins frêle et fragile, elle avait toujours cette grâce, même sur la photo, qui la caractérisait tant. Mais, plus frappant encore, ses yeux. Oui ses yeux violets, où brillaient des milliers de petit fragments d'améthyste qui crépitaient au fond de ses iris, jamais il n'avait vu de pareils yeux, si paisibles et à la fois si déterminés, si rayonnants et à la fois si sombres, jamais il n'en avait vu de tels, jamais, sauf sur Liane. Mais cette fois, son regard avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui l'intriguait, il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux si … ardents ! Oui c'était le bon mot, ardents ! Tant d'émotions si différentes et si puissantes semblaient si mélanger, qu'au lieu de l'éternelle flamme représentante de la vie chez tout être vivant, un véritable brasier brûlait au fond des prunelles de la fille de la liberté ! On pouvait y distinguer de la peine, une tristesse immense et inconsolable, de la colère aussi, non plutôt de la fureur, de l'espoir également, beaucoup d'espoir accumulé qui éclatait finalement comme un feu d'artifice, et, autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer…

La Photo avait était prise légèrement de travers, de sorte que, pour la voir droite il faille légèrement tourner la feuille sur le coté, cela fit sourire imperceptiblement Law qui se dit que le type qui avait pris la photo n'aurait certainement pas dû s'approcher de si prés… Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers le montant de la somme qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder et eut un petit hoquet de surprise. Quoi ! C'était une blague ? Le montant de la prime était de 610 millions de Berry ! D'accord elle était puissante, il l'avait expérimenté, mais de la à avoir plus du triple de sa prime, a lui un supernova, fallait pas abuser ! Qu'est ce que cette fille avait bien pu faire pour être autant recherchée ? Même le chapeau de paille qui avait comme même déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial n'avait pas une prime aussi élevée ! A croire qu'elle avait commis le pire crime de tous les temps !

Il baissa encore les yeux et fut également étonné par ce qu'il vit. Décidément on va de surprise en surprise … Au lieu de l'habituel et inévitable «Mort ou Vif» inscrit en lettres capitales en dessous de chaque tête de bandit, que ce soit un grand pirate ou bien un petit brigand amateur, il était inscrit sous celle de Liane «Vivante» ! C'était quoi ce délire ? Après la prime surestimée ils la voulaient vivante ? Mais dans quel but, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien en avoir à foutre de l'avoir en vie? Décidément « Chryssal D. Liane » surnommée « La fille de la liberté » lui réservait encore bien des surprises…

**...**** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_  
_

Une jolie petite fille brune courait partout en rigolant. Elle était pieds nus dans l'herbe, profitant de la sensation des brins d'herbe lui chatouillant les chevilles et des rayons de soleil lui caressant la peau. La fillette se précipita en haut d'une colline d'où on pouvait apercevoir le rivage non loin de là.

- Maman dépêche-toi ! Ça va bientôt commencer ! Cria la petite fille, impatiente.

- Oui oui j'arrive ma puce, attend-moi deux minutes !

Un peu plus bas, une belle femme sortit d'une petite maisonnette en bois et s'avança doucement vers la fillette. La femme devait avoir une trentaine d'années, pas plus. Elle portait une jolie robe en toile beige légèrement usée, mais même vêtue aussi simplement, elle rayonnait de splendeur. Elle avait exactement les mêmes cheveux que sa fille, de jolis boucles noires corbeau. Son visage était fin et gracieux et ses magnifiques yeux caramel en amande trahissaient toute la douceur et la délicatesse dont elle faisait preuve. A la vue de sa fille, elle afficha un sourire rayonnant, comme a chaque fois qu'elle voyait son petit rayon de soleil. Sa fille était son portrait craché ! La seule chose qu'elle ne tenait pas d'elle était certainement ses yeux violets, beaucoup plus grands et vifs que les siens.

- Alors tu viens maman ? Ça va presque commencer !

- Oui ma chérie je suis presque arrivée. Voila !

La femme s'assit gracieusement à coté de sa fille qui était déjà accroupie par terre depuis un bon moment. Bien que semblables d'apparence, elles avaient toutes les deux des caractères très différents et complémentaires. Alors que la mère était calme, attentive, douce et ne perdait quasiment jamais son sang-froid, la fillette, elle, était un vrai petit ouragan, débordante d'énergie, vive et indomptable bien que lorsque la situation l'exigeait, elle puisse redevenir d'un sérieux exceptionnel, la mère était d'ailleurs très fière de la vivacité d'esprit de sa fille.

- Regarde ! Regarde maman ! Ça commence ! Cria la petite toute excitée.

La mère avait un sourire béat fixé sur le visage.

- Oui je vois ma chérie… Regarde comme c'est beau ! C'est le plus merveilleux spectacle qui existe sur cette terre, à chaque fois que je le regarde je me sens si libre ! Pas toi ?

La fillette fit la moue.

- ça veut dire quoi «libre» ?

- Libre ? La liberté c'est un sentiment inexplicable et incompréhensible, elle est comme cette mer que tu observes tous les jours sans la comprendre. Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'il s'agit simplement d'être son propre chef et de faire ses choix seul, ses personnes la ne connaitront jamais la véritable liberté. Celle dont je te parle, seul ton esprit peut la conquérir, car la vraie liberté, c'est avant tout celle du cœur.

- J'ai pas tout bien compris maman. Es-ce que ça veut dire que la mer est libre ?

- Oui la mer est libre, c'est même le symbole de la liberté. Tu sais, les hommes ont longtemps cherché à la dompter, mais jamais ils n'y sont arrivés. Elle ne fait que nous accepter en son sein si nous la respectons.

- Et nous, on est libre ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie, moi je suis libre, a toi de me dire si tu l'es. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses répondre à cette question.

L'enfant fit une grimace, et sa mère rigola doucement.

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas tout de suite, c'est normal. Un jour tu verras, tu seras aussi libre que moi ! Dit-elle dans un sourire. En attendant que ce jour vienne je tiens à te donner quelque chose.

Le visage enfantin se détourna immédiatement du spectacle pour jeter un regard intéressé vers sa mère. Celle-ci remonta la manche de sa robe en toile pour dégager son poignet fin autour duquel était accroché un joli bracelet qu'elle fit glisser le long de sa main pour atterrir dans sa paume. Elle tendit ensuite le bracelet vers la fillette qui le regardait avec des yeux émerveillés. Elle connaissait ce bracelet depuis l'enfance et ne l'avait jamais vu quitter le poignet de sa mère, elle savait qu'il devait valoir énormément a ses yeux, ce qui l'étonna d'autant plus qu'elle le lui donne sans occasion particulière. Le bracelet était très sobre et à la fois très beau, c'était un simple cordon noir où était accroché un petite clé en argent, l'enfant pouvait voir que quelque chose y était inscrit, mais ne sachant pas encore lire, elle ne su pas le déchiffrer.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, ce bracelet compte énormément pour moi, fais y attention comme à la prunelle de tes yeux.

L'enfant hocha positivement la tête, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

- Bien. N'oublie jamais ce que ce bracelet représente Liane, c'est très important. Quoi que tu fasses, où que tu sois, je t'aime et grâce a lui je serais toujours avec toi, il représente mon amour. Grave ce coucher de soleil dans ta mémoire, et quand enfin tu auras toi aussi découvert la liberté dont je t'ai parlé, pense à moi grâce a lui. Et surtout n'oublie jamais Liane, _Ta vraie liberté personne ne peut te la voler.  
_

** ...**** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_  
_

Liane se réveilla en sursaut, la main agrippée autour de son poignet droit, elle serrait ses doigts le plus fort possible autour du bracelet offert par sa mère. Les images et les impressions de son rêve encore plein la tête, elle était bouleversée. Cette discussion virtuelle avait fait voler en éclat toutes ses belles convictions. _Savait-elle vraiment ce qu'était la liberté ?_

* * *

_ Voila, finish ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont toujours et encore un peu courts, mais j'écris l'histoire par petits bouts, et j'avoue que perso, je n'arrive pas a faire plus en une fois.  
_

_Ah oui je voulais aussi vous prévenir que demain je pars en croisière pour une semaine, donc le prochain chapitre mettra sans doute un peu de temps à arriver, bien que je profiterai aussi de ce temps pour bien mettre en place la suite de l'histoire. _

_Bonnes vacances pour certains et courage pour les d'autres ! (j'arrive pas a croire que la moitié de mes vacances soit déjà parti en fumée...)_


	6. Premiers problèmes

_Hello ! Je suis de retour du royaume des morts pour vous poster ce chapitre ! J'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec internet du coup je n'ai pu poster que maintenant, mais ça m'a permit de prendre de l'avance, et du coup j'ai déjà bien avancé sur le septième chapitre qui devrait arrivé demain ou après-demain.  
_

_Je remercie de nouveau les gens généreux qui me laisse des reviews: Kyona-Sama (alias Pauline) et minimilie ! (j'ai l'impression de me répéter à dire ça a chaque chapitre xD)_

_A oui je préviens aussi que tous les 10 chapitres je compte faire un chapitre spécial ou vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions farfeulus a n'importe quel personnage de votre choix, L'équipage des Heart, Bepo, Liane, Law ... et même moi ! *grand sourire*. Vous pouvez poser un nombre de question illimité tant que c'est raisonnable ( ne me posez pas 30 questions d'un coup...) Tout les types de question sont acceptés, alors lâchez vous ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Premiers problèmes**_

Law se retourna brutalement vers Liane, interrompu en plein milieu de l'étude approfondie de sa prime. Il avait était coupé par un léger cri qui s'était échappé des lèvres de la jeunes femme, qui visiblement venait de se réveiller en plein milieu d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Il la détailla quelques secondes : elle avait le front en sueur et les cheveux en bataille, de plus les yeux dans le vide, elle avait l'air perdue dans de sombres pensées et ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention.

Il rangea l'avis de recherche dans son tiroir, se promettant de questionner la jeune femme très prochainement, il était inadmissible qu'elle ait une prime plus élevée que la sienne sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison, de plus il avait recruté le jeune femme sur un coup de tête, ne connaissant rien de plus que son prénom, et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas juste une fillette plutôt douée paumée sur une île, il commençait à se demander dans qu'elle galère il s'était fourré.

Il s'avança nonchalamment vers la jeune femme et se planta devant elle, légèrement vexé que quelqu'un l'ignore aussi grossièrement. Elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence pendant encore quelques secondes avant de finalement relever les yeux vers lui avec un mine un peu surprise et les sourcils froncés. Law eut encore un sourire sarcastique devant sa tête.

- Alors Miss, on fait la sieste sur mon divan ? De la part de Chryssal D. Liane je m'attendais à un peu plus de résistance … dit-il d'un ton ironique

Liane fronça encore plus les sourcils ayant encore les pensées légèrement embrumées à cause de son rêve, soudain, elle sembla remarquer une information capitale dans la phrase du chirurgien. Elle ne lui avait pas donné son nom, comment avait-il bien pu l'apprendre? Rha … elle en était sûre, elle n'aurait jamais du lui donner la moindre information, pas même son prénom, maintenant que le mal était fait elle devait savoir exactement ce qu'il savait sur elle, avec un peu de chance il ne connaitrait pas grand-chose sur son passé…

- D'où tu connais mon nom ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme et neutre mais ou on pouvait percer un pointe d'angoisse.

- J'ai mes sources … répliqua t'il d'un ton mystérieux.

Il était assez content de lui, il avait réussi à la déstabiliser assez pour la mettre mal à l'aise sans toutefois lui révéler explicitement ce qu'il avait découvert sur elle. Il ne voulait pas l'interroger maintenant, il préférait la laisser se torturer l'esprit encore un peu avant. Il ne voulait néanmoins pas attendre trop longtemps, il détestait quand il n'était pas au courant de la situation.

Liane voyait très clair dans son jeux et là où il voulait en venir, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Grâce à lui elle savait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas découvert grand-chose sur elle, ou du moins rien de capital, sinon il lui en aurait immédiatement parlé. Enfin elle restait encore un peu angoissée, cet homme était tellement imprévisible, on ne sait jamais…

- Bon alors comme je te l'ai dit tu dormiras ici pour les prochaines semaines, d'ici là peut-être qu'on aura trouvé la place de t'aménager une chambre. Tu iras sur le sofa, il est hors de question que je partage mon lit, et puis, tu sembles déjà bien l'apprécier... Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire en coin au plus grand énervement de la jeune femme. D'après ce que je vois tu as déjà investi la malle en bois, tu pourras t'en servir pour ranger tes affaires, de toutes façons elle est toujours vide. Ah oui, et j'oubliais, interdiction formelle de toucher à mes affaires que ce soit sur mon bureau ou dans le placard.

Liane sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire et lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle était très contente de ne pas avoir à dormir dans le même lit que le psychopathe, ça avait était sa principale crainte quand elle avait vu le lit deux places, elle aurait était incapable de s'endormir tellement elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle était ravie de dormir sur le sofa, il était assez petit et elle devait plier les jambes pour y rentrer entièrement. Elle espérait vraiment que d'ici quelques semaines ils lui auraient trouvé un autre endroit ou dormir, préférentiellement très loin de la cabine du chirurgien. Elle était assez surprise que Trafalgar lui laisse la malle pour ses affaires… Ah… elle avait oublié qu'elle n'avait rien a elle, pas même des habits d'ailleurs…

- Au faite Trafalgar, j'ai pas d'autres habits que cette robe, et elle n'est pas très pratique pour bouger ni combattre, t'aurais pas quelque chose pour moi ? Autre que cette combinaison débile que portent tous ces imbéciles ? S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter quand Trafalgar voulut lui répondre.

Law lui lança un regard noir avant de lui répondre.

- Je vois pas ou est le problème, t'as qu'a la couper plus courte comme ça elle ne t'empêchera plus de bouger correctement.

-La pudeur ça existe ! Et puis je compte pas me balader à moitié à poil avec la bande de pervers que vous êtes !

- Ben c'est pas mon problème, si tu veux pas de la combinaison que tu devrais être obligée de porter, t'as qu'a te débrouiller toute seule puisque tu veux être indépendante de l'équipage. Puis sur ces mots il quitta la pièce.

Liane resta debout à fulminer. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ! Il croyait comme même pas qu'elle allait accepter de porter cette ridicule combinaison, autant lui accrocher un collier autour du cou avec marqué « propriété Law » tant qu'on y est. Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps avec lui dans les parages.

Bon revenons au problème présent, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à se mettre le temps d'arriver sur la prochaine île et de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, elle ne comptait pas descendre en ville sur cette île, tout le monde risquerait de s'enfuir en la voyant. Ah mais oui, elle n'avait de toutes les manières pas d'argent… bon tant pis elle en trouverait le moment venu, pour l'instant elle balayait la pièce des yeux dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Son regard se posa sur l'armoire de Law, il avait bien dit de ne pas y toucher mais après tout, elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de lui. Elle ouvrit en grand l'armoire et commença à fouiller pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui aller.

Elle sortit le plus petit short qu'elle put trouver : c'est-à-dire beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et une chemise bleu marine également bien trop ample, elle prit aussi une grosse ceinture en cuir pour faire tenir le tout. Le short était en jean et lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux, mais il était beaucoup trop large au niveau des hanches, et ses fines jambes flottaient dedans. Elle du mettre la ceinture pour qu'il arrête de tomber, le problème c'est qu'il n'y avait pas assez de trous, du coup elle dut en percer d'autres en priant pour le foutu chirurgien ne le remarque pas. Elle remonta aussi les pans du pantalon pour qu'il lui arrive en haut de cuisses et la gène le moins possible, du coup le short trop grand donnait maintenant l'impression d'un mini short. Elle enfila la chemise bleu marine par-dessus, elle était tellement grande qu'elle cachait presque son short en tombant, en plus la chemise n'arrêtait pas de glisser sur son épaule droite, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain avec un air satisfait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que la chemise bleu était légèrement transparente, cela dit, pas assez pour qu'on puisse y voir quelque chose de trop gênant.

Elle sortit de la chambre de Law en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas trop ou aller ni quoi faire, elle arpentait les couloirs métalliques du sous-marin dans l'espoir de trouver tout d'un coup quelque chose d'intéressant. Ces couloirs étroits et sombres lui donnaient l'étrange sensation de suffoquer, l'air y était lourd et humide et pesait sur sa poitrine. Elle n'était pourtant pas claustrophobe, si ? Et pourquoi pas après tout, il est vrai que petite elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cette sensation désagréable, mais depuis bien des choses s'étaient passées et peut-être que cette peur était le résultat du long enfermement qu'elle avait du subir, de plus depuis un an elle avait l'habitude des grands espaces et ne s'était plus jamais retrouvée dans une quelconque pièce. En plus au vu de son état actuel elle commençait à s'inquiéter de sa réaction une fois le sous-marin immergé au fond le l'océan.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement et la sensation d'écrasement devenait plus forte, elle avait une soudaine envie de repousser les murs le plus loin possible d'elle. Elle se mit à courir vers la sortie, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps ici. Le couloir lui paraissait interminable et elle commençait à y voir un peu flou. Elle finit par atteindre la porte menant au pont et s'écroula sur le parquet en respirant l'air frais à pleins poumons.

Law et Bepo qui discutaient tranquillement sur le pont se retournèrent vers Liane à l'entente du bruit et lui lancèrent des regards surpris quand ils la trouvèrent affalée sur le planché.

- Ça va tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Je suis désolé …

- Alors miss Liane, on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? … Et puis c'est quoi ses vêtements, ne me dit pas que tu me les as piqués dans mon armoire !

Law lui lança un regard meurtrier mais elle l'ignora royalement et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la rambarde du coté de la mer. C'était quand même bizarre, quand elle avait visité le sous-marin tout à l'heure elle ne s'était pas sentie si mal, juste légèrement oppressée, alors que là, elle était au bord de la suffocation. Peut-être que sa « claustrophobie » -comme elle détestait l'appeler car pour elle c'était juste une sensation d'enfermement-, avait mis du temps avant de s'activer vu le temps qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans un bâtiment. Quoi qu'il en soit ça allait être un gros problème si elle ne pouvait pas rester dans les couloirs plus de cinq minutes sans s'évanouir, elle allait devoir faire un concours de vitesse à chaque fois qu'elle voudrait passer d'une pièce à l'autre, surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle respirait la santé même dans les grandes pièces. Là encore, elle pouvait remonter sur le pont, mais quand le sous-marin sera immergé, comment fera-t-elle ? Même si elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie elle allait bien devoir le dire à Trafalgar avant qu'il ne la retrouve dans les pommes, et puis, même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre, il était médecin et bien qu'elle se doutait que son truc a lui c'était plutôt d'ouvrir des cadavres, elle espérait qu'il pourrait l'aider. Elle se retourna brutalement vers Law qui la fixait toujours de son regard noir.

- Trafalgar, je crois qu'on a un petit problème… Je suis claustrophobe.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez dé à présent commencer à poser vos questions !__ Rendez-vous très bientôt pour le septième chapitre ! _


End file.
